Silly Girl
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: Pan has been ignoring her feelings for Trunks for the past two years. Loving him has tore her apart but the refusal to love him from his own sister and her best friend Bra has made the situation worst. Pan must choose but can she accept her fate? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own the Dragon Ball franchise! Sad… (Sigh) Neither do I own one of the songs in this story (Song by Victoria Justice). All rights go to the owners and I own nothing but the writing, the song "Silly" and the plotting of this story. **

**Yay Me!**

**Ok so I'm in progress of writing another chapter for my story but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't deny the pleasure of writing it and besides this would make my very first One-Shot. I am really happy about this story and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did. Well, continue on to the reading…..**

**Main Characters:**

**Pan-16**

**Bra-17**

**Trunks-18**

**I know the ages are incorrect but in this case I had no other choice but to make their ages relatively close.**

If one could have seen the two young girls sitting in carelessly in that bedroom that day one might not have believed they were best friends. Bra Briefs was the gorgeous daughter of the wealthy yet dysfunctional union of Bulma and Vegeta Briefs. She had luscious blue hair that stretched as far as her shoulders and had all the beauty of her mother while she inherited the passion and arrogance of her father.

While Bra was a splitting image of beauty, Pan Son, the daughter of Scholar Gohan Son and Videl Son the daughter of the town's biggest hero's Mr. Satan, was the true vision of uniqueness. She having the mind of her father, the wits and beauty of her mother but all of her passion for fighting and her notion of naivetés were kindly handed to her by her paternal grandfather Goku Son. Pan had admired her grandfather and had tried to fit in his shadow for years but had failed as she had much struggle with ascending to Super Saiyan.

Pan watched closely as Bra flipped through the magazine with rage. Pan encouraged herself to stifle a laugh at the image presented before her. Bra was always a beautiful girl and in rage she wasn't any less stunning. Pan smiled at her friend before returning her attention to the comic book in her hand.

Pan enjoyed spending time with her best friend in her home. It was a very big house which was to be expected from Mrs. Brief's successful management in the family's business, Capsule Corporation, which was the largest company in the country and even the world. Pan admired Mrs. Briefs for not only was she hardworking but an excellent mother to her children.

"Ugh! I cannot take the silence any longer! Please Pan, Will you let me call him?" Bra begged slamming the magazine to the floor. Pan looked up at her friend and burst into a fit of laughter. Pan had threatened Bra not to call her boyfriend for the entire day and from her present composure Pan was certain Bra was unable to last even a minute without speaking to him. Sade Franklin Knightly III was the eldest son to Mr. Sade Franklin Knightly II and Katherine Knightly, the owners to very successful manufacturing company by the name of Sade Manufacturing and Shipping Company. Sade also is Bra's new boyfriend of two months after the tragic break up between her and Michael, the son of the second richest family in Japan. Sadly, the relationship ended from Michaels infidelity with one of Bra's friend Emily, the daughter of some doctor and model Bra had met in her school two years ago. Bra had not only lost her boyfriend but a friend as well.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Bra pouted which only made Pan laugh harder than she should.

"Fine! Laugh all you want but I'm calling Sade. I miss him already!" Bra replied after getting extremely irritated at Pan's laughter.

"Go right ahead but remember you owe me." Pan answered before she got up and left the room to give Bra her privacy and to save her from the mushy conversation Bra was going to have with Sade. Pan ran downstairs following the route to the kitchen while humming to a song she had no idea she knew. Pan slid into the kitchen opening the refrigerator abruptly in order to gain the last piece of pie when suddenly someone came and grabbed the slice of pie from her view.

"Hey!" Pan screamed as she closed the refrigerator and looked toward the thief.

"What? You were too slow Panny, maybe next time you should be a little quicker." He teased. Pan stared at her thief who went by the name of Trunks Briefs the handsome yet charming older brother of Bra Briefs. He, unlike his sister had lavender hair that stopped a little over his ears. He was amazingly tall, gorgeous, arrogant yet secretly kind beneath his bad boy demeanor.

"You knew I wanted that pie Trunks. You were just so greedy that you had to have it didn't you Boxer boy?" Trunks flinched at the nickname. Pan smirked, he deserved to feel the pain she felt when he called her stuff like "Panny" or "Little".

"Hitting me with the nicknames are we Panny? Besides how could I have known you were in the kitchen or that you wanted this delicious piece of pie?" he teased as he took his fork and broke off a piece of pie before shoving it into his mouth.

"Ummmmm….Oh that tastes awesome!" he tormented her. Pan growled silently, sometimes she wished she could punch the arrogance out of him but she wouldn't risk destroying such a handsome face as his. Besides she didn't have the heart to hurt him ever since she found out she had a major crush on him. It was about two years ago that she realized that her heart longed for her friends arrogant brother. However, her chances of being with Trunks were crushed the moment they started when Bra caught her admiring Trunks at dinner a week later. She had told Pan strictly that she could not get herself involved with her brother and that if she did they wouldn't be friends anymore. Bra had even further smashed her chances when she continued by commenting that Pan wouldn't have a shot at her brother since she wasn't pretty enough for him. Pan cried herself to sleep that night not only because she could not be with Trunks or that Bra had insulted her but rather Bra had been terribly right. Pan thought she wasn't really pretty and that Trunks return the feelings she shared of him because of it. She had dealt with the issue and came to realization that her and Trunks would never be together and she had to live with that.

"Are you okay Pan? You look lost in thought." Trunks commented which awoke Pan from her thoughtful daze. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something. Hey, I heard you and your band were playing at the talent show this Friday." Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, I just came from rehearsal."

"So, Damien is still the bands lead singer?"

"Yea, not like that the rest of us can do any better. Besides he has an awesome voice, better than anyone that I know." Pan smiled. Damien was Trunks' school friend. They met in the eighth grade and were friends ever since. They started their band "Devilishly Careless" in the tenth grade and were working on making their first appearance since they signed their contract to Grazett's Records. The talent show on Friday was an annual one, it was always held in C & C's Auditorium and it happened to be the first place where "Devilishly Careless" preformed.

"Yes, he is" she replied. Trunks smiled and Pan felt her knees wobble at his beautiful smile. Pan knew she had to escape from his presence but her heart craved for his attention.

"So, are you preforming this year?" Pan laughed.

"Yes, I decided to give it a shot this time." Trunks looked at her shocked.

"Wow, so what are you using as your talent?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Pan said before she walked out of the kitchen.

Pan made her way to the living room to find that it was occupied by Mrs. Briefs.

"Hello Pan. What are you doing wandering in the house? Shouldn't Bra be entertaining you?" Bulma said removing her spectacles from her face. Pan sat in the chair across from hers.

"Yes but she found herself entertain Sade on the phone much more interesting than little old me." Pan answered. Bulma smiled.

"Aah, she is rather obsess with that boy isn't she? Well I would have thought you would be entertaining some boy as well by this age. However, I understand your predicament and will not tease you any further." Bulma smirked as Pan stared at her curiously.

"I thought we agreed not to mention that situation again?" Pan replied which made Bulma laugh.

"I know but I do find it rather amusing that you're interested in my son. However, what I don't find amusing is why you would let my daughter stop you from pursuing the desires of your heart?" Pan bowed her head down in shame. She had confided her secret to Bulma no longer than a month after her and Bra's conversation. Bulma had been very supportive and had even encouraged Pan to reveal her feeling to Trunks but Pan's loyalty to her friend had stopped her.

"You know I can't betray Bra. She is my best friend and I won't do that to her." Bulma frowned.

"Pan, you have always been like a daughter to me and I have always admired you and the fire that is ignited in you when it comes to your beliefs. However, your betrayal to your heart, the betrayal to your firm belief in honesty and the life you will live from giving yourself that type of pain will be far worse than losing your friendship to Bra. I don't want you to live a life in regret Pan, nor do I want to see you live a lie." Pan felt herself on the brink of tears.

"But I'm not good enough for Trunks. Not pretty enough or smart enough for him and Bra even told me so." Pan choked.

"Darling, you are one of the most beautiful girls in the world and your intelligence is much higher than even mines or your father's. Pan, you do my finances for Dende's sake! Besides why should you listen to Bra when I am Trunks' mother and I give you permission to like or love him as much as you chose?" Bulma walked to Pan and comforted her. Pan cried into Bulma's shoulders, normally Pan would never show this moment of weakness but the touchy subject of her relationship with Trunks always left her in tears.

"What should I do?" Pan sobbed. Bulma kissed Pan on the forehead.

"Well for one thing, follow your heart and don't allow anyone or anything stop you from doing so. Next, remember Trunks isn't any regular teenage boy, he's strangely mature and very interested in creativity. So I advise that whatever methods that you decide to do, keep in mind that you must stand out from the crowd to capture his attention. He is much like his father. Proud, Selfish, and being a Saiyan and the Prince at that, he expects uniqueness and the best. You have to make him see that you're the best choice for him because well, you are." Pan looked up at Bulma who held the sincerest smile that one could ever find on the surface of the Earth.

"Thanks Bulma." Pan replied but Bulma only hugged Pan in response.

Friday came much quickly than Pan had expected. Her tears were replaced with fear by Friday morning and now it was replaced by shivers and extreme stage-fright. Trunks had tried to cheer her up by letting her bang on his drums in their dressing room but the sight of him just lead her into a state of fright. He even tried using funny voices and crazy faces with the help of his band mates but Pan couldn't help but feel more nervous.

"I'm needed on stage in two minutes so I have to leave you but I wish you'd just relax. You're going to be great, well I don't know what you're preforming as your talent so I can't say what you're going to be good at but I promise you everything is going to be fine." He told her before he grabbed his drumsticks and walked out of the room. Pan sat there for a while before she decided to change into her clothes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen makes noise for "Devishly Careless!" the announcer screamed before the crowd erupted into applause and screams. The speakers in the dressing rooms were much help to Pan as she didn't want to miss Trunks performance while she dressed.

The music started and from the tone Pan knew it was the song "Silly". It was a song Trunks had written and one of Pan's favorite.

"Don't know whether I should breathe or not

Because the words just keep getting stuck in my throat

Between the bloods in my veins, those marks so deep

The words that pierced and the hurt that seep

Into my soul, your eyes betray your heart

So why must you let your pride tear my soul apart

Your lies are stronger than the urge I have for you

Why must you keep trying to be?

Silly words, Silly girl, Silly intentions

Destroying the breath so precious to me

Silly actions, silly girl, Silly to mention

Why must you be so silly?" Damien sang with Pan accompanying him in her dressing room as she tied her lacing to her sneakers. Pan smiled as she applied her makeup still singing the words to the song. She felt relaxed; it was almost as if the words comforted her as her performance got closer and closer. She finished dressing the moment Damien belted out the last note of the song. Pan exhaled loudly before she saw Trunks and his band mates burst through the door with their adrenaline still flowing through their blood vessels.

Pan smiled before they noticed her. Trunks looked at her and smiled.

"You look amazing! I wish I knew what you were doing." Trunks commented. Pan smiled.

"It's not long before that mystery is solved. I have to go; it's time for my performance."

"We're coming to watch you. Break a leg!" said Damien before Trunks could respond. Pan nodded and left before she heard the announcer.

"Making her first appearance at this talent show is Miss. Pan Son! Applaud her as she comes!" Pan heard the sudden erupt of applause and walked on the stage. She knew she had to do this. Her heart depended on it. Pan walked up to the mic and smiled.

"Just recently I was told I needed to express myself and this song just happens to be the perfect one to explain myself. So, hope you like it." Pan said before the music began.

"_**Call you up when I know he's at home,  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<br>What can I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know"**_

Pan stared at Bra when she sang the last line of that verse. Bra had an angry expression on her face but Pan knew she had to do this for herself and if she didn't she couldn't live with herself.

"_**Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB**__  
><em>_**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother"**_

Pan didn't look at Trunks; she was too wrapped up in her performance to do so.

"_**I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting to shy Sometimes I feel like he might make a move<br>Is this all in my head?  
>I don't know what to do<br>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<br>I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<br>**_

_**Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<strong>_

_**Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean  
>If you weren't related<strong>_

Pan looked at Bra and smiled. Bra looked much more irate than earlier but for the first time Pan didn't care, she didn't mind that singing this song might jeopardize their friendship. All that mattered was the relief she was feeling from singing the song.

_**Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and...<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB**__**  
><strong>__**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother"**_ Pan finished the song which followed by a loud applause. Pan smiled.

"What a voice! I think we might have another star on our hands!" the announcer screamed through the mic. Pan blushed, she hadn't known she was that good at singing but she'd accepted the comment. Pan walked off stage her head giddy with excitement. She had been so happy that she hadn't realized someone had grabbed her hand and was dragging her to Trunks' dressing room. Pan looked up only to find she was already in the dressing room and with Trunks. Pan's heart raced. She hadn't expected immediate confrontation.

"What was that?" he asked his anger clearly evident. Pan tried not to cry.

"Umm, my talent Trunks." Trunks growled. Pan flinched at the sound.

"You know damn well I don't mean the singing Pan!" Trunks shouted. Pan felt a tear escape and slid down her cheek.

"I'll tell you what it was! It was me finally speaking the truth. Me, finally stopping all the lies! I spoke the truth tonight Trunks and I feel damn good about it! I finally feel free, not chained to you or Bra's perfect box anymore. I love you Trunks! There I said it! I love you more than I love myself sometimes. I cry myself to sleep because of you; I've been living in hell for two years because I couldn't tell you I loved you! I don't care if you don't love me back or if Bra hates me afterwards. I finally said what has been keeping me behind all these years and now I move on." Pan cried. Pan took a big deep breath in which allowed her to feel how broken her heart was. Yet at the end of the pain was a feeling of happiness and relief and Pan knew that she'd be fine.

"Love? Is that it? So what do you expect me to do? You're a young, naïve, careless and silly girl, what do you know of love?" Trunks muttered. Pan sighed.

"I know what love is Trunks! I know what it feels like! You can't tell me I don't know what love is when you've never experienced it! You don't understand what I feel for you and I don't expect you to. You're an arrogant, selfish, heartless bastard and yet that doesn't stop me from loving you!" Pan screamed the tears rolling heavily down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare tell me what I don't know! Don't you dare accuse me of being heartless when I've lost my heart to you years ago! You don't understand what it feels like to love someone you know can't be yours! You don't know the pain I've been through trying not to kiss you when we're training or when you happen to be in a room with me! You don't understand the hurt I've felt for the past four years as I watch you grow up to be a beautiful young woman, a woman I knew I couldn't have because you were the girl everybody labeled as "Off limits". I know what love is Pan, I know what it feels like! So don't you dare accus-" he choked on the word and Pan cried harder.

"I'm so sorry Trunks!" Pan said walking closer to him. Trunks turned him head from her. Pan hung her head.

"I know what it feels like Trunks. Maybe not to the extent you've had to deal with but I know what it feels like. You can't say I don't when I know deep in my heart I love you! I love you Trunks! How many times must I say I lov-" Pan started before Trunks crushed his lips onto hers. Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and Trunks pulled her into him. His lips were soft and gentle upon hers. He made slow, smooth movements before he urged her to open up to him. Pan opened up to him, Trunks thrusted his tongue into her mouth, greedily exploring her taste. Pan responded to his tongue, enjoying the taste of him as he savored her. Pan felt she was succumbing to the demands of his tongue. His taste was sweet with a hint of masculinity but Pan loved the way his tongue glided across hers and she loved the feel of his hands on her back. He pulled her closer to him and Pan moaned in pleasure. She loved the way she felt against him. Trunks broke the kiss and started to laugh.

"I'm starting to realize I'm going to have trouble with you Panny" Trunks said. Pan smiled before hitting him playfully on his shoulder.

"Why would you say such things about me?"

"Because Panny, you're a bowl of trouble that I can't help having."

"And you Trunks are my slice of stolen cherry pie, worth fighting over." Pan said before kissing him gently on the lips.

"You really are my silly girl." Trunks laughed. Pan smiled.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What? Silly Girl?" Pan nodded. Trunks grinned. He sat down and allowed Pan to sit securely in his lap.

"You are my silly girl. I wrote the song "Silly" about you. I wanted to have you so badly that I tried to ignore you but you kept letting yourself back into my life. If I had just slipped up once you would have suffered so many consequences and the fact that you willing to put yourself in that danger made me think you were just the sillies girl in the world." Pan smiled.

"I love that song. It's my favorite song from the album but I never suspected it was about me." Trunks smirked.

"I love you Pan Son." Pan felt herself explode with happiness.

"I love you Trunks Briefs." Trunks kissed Pan once more this time with less hunger but with more passion and emotions than his body could produce. Pan smiled once he broke the kiss.

Pan Son left a happy girl that Friday night. She had won over her Prince but she did have to deal with the dragons that block her path of happiness. Bra was furious at Pan. She had accused Pan of destroying their friendship by going against her wishes. Sadly, that was the end to Pan and Bra's friendship even after five years later when Trunks married Pan. Bulma remained a loyal comforter to Pan and was most content with her son's choice for a bride. A few years later after the wedding Pan and Trunks welcomed into the world their first child a daughter by the name of Sage Victoria Briefs. Pan and Trunks had three other children (Vegeta Drew Briefs, Cherry Bulma Briefs and Chord Trunks Briefs) and lived a very happy life.

_**Silly Girl**_

**The End….**

**Tell me what you guys think of my first one-shot! Don't be cruel! Lol….Kidding….**


End file.
